


Roommates (SNS)

by yibaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Infidelity?, Basically Wendy is The Worst, Mentions Of Infidelity, Mild violence/injury, Polyamory, So much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: scenes for my baekxingsoo sns au on twitter that got too long to screenshot





	Roommates (SNS)

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid long for what it is lmao but i hope it turned out okay~
> 
> you can find the sns au on my twitter here.

“Kyungsoooo…” Baekhyun’s soft voice calls out to him, the only warning Kyungsoo gets before his roommate latches onto him, arms curling around Kyungsoo’s waist and forehead dipped down to nuzzle between his shoulder blades. “You don’t have to do this.” His voice comes out muffled against Kyungsoo’s sweater, which is cute enough to make Kyungsoo warm in the cheeks, but the subject is heavy, cautious; one wrong word could put them back into awkwardness, into hurting one another like that night where Kyungsoo came clean about talking to Wendy.

“I do,” Kyungsoo murmurs back, gingerly letting the ladle rest in the pot so he can pat Baekhyun’s hands on his stomach, but Baekhyun immediately grabs onto Kyungsoo’s fingers, entwining them and sighing into Kyungsoo’s back. _Such an affectionate pup,_ Kyungsoo fondly thinks. But he sighs, too, lowering his voice. “I’ve always loved her. I can’t help it.” 

“I know it’s useless to argue about this, but you _could_ help it. You could tell her dinner is canceled.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to argue, only to be interrupted by the front door opening across the loft, followed by Chanyeol’s booming voice as he announces himself and greets whoever will listen. “Guests are already arriving, Baek. Too late to cancel.”

Baekhyun groans and squeezes Kyungsoo’s hands when he tries to pull them away to finish up the last bit of dinner. “Cancel. Let’s have a movie night.”

“Baekhyun, I need my hands.”

“No.” Baekhyun huffs. “No hands, no dinner, plans canceled. See how that works?”

Kyungsoo wants to be frustrated, really, but a laugh falls from his lips instead, settling him even more comfortably into Baekhyun’s embrace. “Insufferable.”

“But cute!”

Blush rises on Kyungsoo’s cheeks as his laugh verges on nervous, but he doesn’t hesitate to agree. “Yes, very cute.”

Baekhyun’s victorious _whoop_ is cut off.

“I thought your roommate was just your roommate?”

Wendy’s uncertain, but sharp voice cuts through the air like a knife, sweeping the room in silence as Kyungsoo’s blood runs cold.

Something in the back of his mind, a tiny voice that sounds terrifyingly like Baekhyun, says the love of his life should never invoke that feeling within him. But he ignores the dread and breaks free from Baekhyun’s grip, turning around to face a stone-faced Wendy and an apologetic looking Chanyeol. 

“I’m more than that,” Baekhyun determinedly says in Kyungsoo’s troubling silence, holding Kyungsoo’s hand behind their backs as Baekhyun closes all distance between them.

_Because we’re great friends!_ Kyungsoo’s brain automatically supplies, but his tongue is still frozen at the sight of Wendy merely raising an eyebrow and asking, “So you’re dating… him?”

Baekhyun’s firm and confident “Yep!” comes so easily Kyungsoo nearly loses his footing, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand for support even though _Baekhyun_ is the one causing the many, many malfunctions within Kyungsoo at the moment.

Kyungsoo, despite feeling infinitely frazzled already, does his best to control his expression as he turns his head to face Baekhyun, who’s smiling softly at him and glancing between Kyungsoo’s eyes once they’re visible.

Casually, or maybe not so since they’re now _dating,_ Baekhyun brings his hand up to gently cup Kyungsoo’s cheek, offering a minute nod, a quick warning, before leaning down just a little bit, tilting his head, and softly pressing their lips together.

All Kyungsoo can do is helplessly kiss him back.

Kyungsoo’s heart swells, similar, identical to the way it did when Yixing kissed him however many weeks ago, and Baekhyun makes this little sound when Kyungsoo does press back, a whimper, dare he call it that, and he thinks it was only loud enough for them to hear it between the two of them, their mouths, but god, does he want to hear more of it.

Kyungsoo has to pull back though, for fear of where his heart is trying to lead him, for fear of his heart growing a little too big to the point of exploding inside his chest.

_Rest in peace, Do Kyungsoo. He loved too much, and may have felt fireworks with three people at once._

He allows himself one more soft, soft kiss from Baekhyun’s pink, pink lips, _for believability,_ he tells himself, but the way his heart flutters over Baekhyun’s following shy smile tells him otherwise, so he only smiles back and lets Baekhyun pinch his warm cheek affectionately.

The air is tense by the time Chanyeol clears his throat, snapping Kyungsoo and Baekhyun out of their dazes, and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to face the music, but he has to, sighing as he sweeps his nervous gaze over a way-too-amused Chanyeol, and lands it on a flustered Wendy. “Sorry,” Kyungsoo murmurs to her.

“I just don’t understand—“ she grits out through clenched teeth. “What about Yixing—“

The front door swings open right then, yet another interruption for the night as Yixing bounds in with plastic bags full of liquor bottles. “Sorry I’m running a little late!” he exclaims, unaware of the atmosphere as he quickly sets his bags on the dining table and rushes over to Kyungsoo’s unoccupied side. “Hi baby,” he murmurs, grabbing Kyungsoo’s face and kissing him soundly on his parted lips before Kyungsoo can somehow stop him. _Oh god, what do I do?_

“Hi,” Kyungsoo sort of squeaks out, but Wendy stops any of them from spouting out unwarranted excuses.

“Wait, so you’re dating _both_ of them?!”

_Oh god._

A moment of silence. Baekhyun beams, though Kyungsoo can feel the nervousness radiating from him. “Yep!”

“Oh…” is Yixing’s eloquent response, while Kyungsoo shakily nods and tries not to glare at Chanyeol’s silent laughter from where he stands behind Wendy.

Wendy pinches the bridge of her nose, gesturing to Baekhyun and Yixing. “Are you two _also_ dating?”

This time, it’s Kyungsoo who answers, “Yes.” If he has to be put through this, so do they!

“...Yeah,” Baekhyun chuckles uncertainly, leaning around Kyungsoo to look at Yixing. “We were just telling Wendy about us. All of us.”

Yixing, bless his heart for being quick, catches onto the look in Baekhyun’s eye and puts on an easy smile, quickly stepping in front of Kyungsoo while keeping a hand on him, to cup Baekhyun’s face and lean in for a sweet kiss.

Baekhyun’s cheeks are flaming red when Yixing pulls away, stepping back into his position on the other side of Kyungsoo, squeezing his waist and keeping him sandwiched tightly between him and Baekhyun. 

“Of course,” Yixing says without missing a beat. “Sorry I’m not up to speed. I thought we were still keeping this on the downlow from outsiders.” His smile is sweet, but the way he says _outsiders_ is so biting even Kyungsoo is taken aback, and he can see Wendy is too.

“Outsider—?!” she starts, but Baekhyun cuts in.

“We got caught cuddling,” he informs Yixing with a pout, making Yixing laugh and lift his hand to caress Baekhyun’s cheek.

“My sweet baby, too affectionate for his own good.”

Baekhyun’s hand trembles against Kyungsoo’s, so Kyungsoo squeezes it, dubious that he’s doing the comforting now in the situation they’re in, but he’s not blind enough to recognize how big Baekhyun’s feelings are for Yixing, and what simple gestures like these must be doing to his heart.

“You love it,” Baekhyun teases, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand back.

Yixing softens suddenly. “I do.”

Chanyeol coughs, obnoxious and loud and adding one clap at the end for some weird form of emphasis. “Okay! Dinner, anyone?”

“So all three of you are together?” Wendy almost glares at them.

“Yes,” Yixing answers. “Something wrong with that?”

“It’s just fucking weird—“

“Wow!” Chanyeol exclaims. “Dinner? Dinner sounds great! What do you guys think?”

“Weird?” Baekhyun steps forward, keeping his hand linked with Kyungsoo’s. “You wanna know what’s weird, _Wendy?!”_

“Hey, Soo, I think the sauce is burning—“

Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun back and half into his embrace, their faces close enough to kiss but Kyungsoo doesn’t dare. “Hey,” he murmurs instead. “Calm down. It’s okay.” Kyungsoo presses their foreheads together and Baekhyun instantaneously melts against him, hands gripping Kyungsoo’s shirt. “I’m okay.”

“You sure? ‘Cause I’ll throw down if I have to—“

Kyungsoo chuckles. “I know you will. But you don’t need to, idiot.”

Baekhyun grins, bumping their noses. “I want to kiss you again,” he suddenly whispers, a secret between roommates, friends, fake boyfriends, more. “But I’ll be good.”

Irrationality takes over, and Kyungsoo shakes his head, closing the hair-width’s distance between their lips for one stretching moment, until Baekhyun’s happiness is bursting at the seams in the form of a smile.

“Kissing works wonders for a mood, don’t you think?”

Kyungsoo snorts, gently, playfully shoving him away. “Clearly.”

Baekhyun only laughs, bouncing right back to Kyungsoo’s side and latching back on to his hand just as Yixing clears his throat next to them. “We should um, probably eat,” he mumbles, staring at them a little wide-eyed, cheeks flushed prettily, lips parted. Baekhyun grabs his hand too.

“No,” Kyungsoo sighs. “Chanyeol was right. The sauce is burning, which means it’s ruined. We have to order takeout or something.”

“So you guys _can_ hear me, jesus christ!”

“Why don’t we just go out to eat?” Wendy loudly suggests. “I think a public setting would be best for all of us right now.”

Kyungsoo glances at each face in the room before sighing. “She’s right.”

“Great! There’s a good barbecue place a couple of blocks over—“

“We know,” Baekhyun drones.

“It’s our favorite spot,” Yixing adds.

“Well then you know it’s good! Let’s go there. I’ll wait downstairs for you guys to… get all your affection out or whatever.”

She turns on her heels, black hair flowing behind her as she practically glides out of the loft.

Everyone whips around to face Baekhyun. _”I panicked!”_ he screeches. “She accused us of dating right off the bat so I just went with it!”

“This wasn’t the plan!” Chanyeol scolds.

Kyungsoo furrows his brows. “Plan? What plan?”

“You can’t listen to Chanyeol, he’s an idiot—“

Chanyeol’s sudden guffaws echo across the apartment, while he bends over, slapping his knees. “I-I’ve been holding this in for s-so long, _fuck!_ That was p-priceless!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before scrubbing at them with the palms of his hands as he walks away from everyone, sitting on the edge of the couch and sinking his fingers into his hair when he nearly doubles over. Chanyeol’s raucous laughter peters out and someone sits next to Kyungsoo, resting a gentle hand on his back.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says. “That was a lot.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, helpless, lost. “When she acts that way… when she has no right to be jealous or nasty but she is anyway…” He clenches his fists in his hair. “Why do I still fucking love her? Why do I love her this much? I-I see what you guys see sometimes, you know. I’m not a complete dumbass, but I still just…”

“Do you… really still want to be with her?” Baekhyun asks, voice weaker than normal.

“No. I don’t know.” Kyungsoo groans. “I don’t fucking know what I want!”

Chanyeol, the bastard, snorts. “I beg to differ.”

“What?” Kyungsoo picks his head up to glare at his best friend.

Chanyeol shrugs. “Nothing,” he says, eyes darting between Baekhyun and Yixing before landing on the floor, brows raised as if he knows something Kyungsoo doesn’t.

Maybe he does, if the way Yixing is still frozen in his spot is any indication of things.

The room falls silent for an unbearable amount of time, but Kyungsoo can do nothing but breathe, process, and press into the hand rubbing his back. 

Baekhyun eventually sighs. “Do we even have to go? Can’t we just let her wait down there until she gets tired and lock the door on her?”

“I like that plan,” Chanyeol says.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, falling back against the couch and leaning toward Baekhyun, who just lets his hand be trapped and slides his other onto Kyungsoo’s thigh, gently squeezing it. “You guys can stay here if you want. I should go, though,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

“Hell no,” Yixing finally speaks up. “We’re not letting you go alone.”

“Seriously,” Chanyeol agrees. “I’m kinda scared she might try to murder you after the way she just acted.”

“Thanks, Yeol,” Kyungsoo drawls. “Seriously though—“

“Stop talking.” Baekhyun puts his hand over Kyungsoo’s mouth, earning himself a glare. “It’s not debatable. If you’re going, we’re going.”

Kyungsoo tugs Baekhyun’s hand from his mouth and barely notices when their fingers entwine instead of letting go. “Fine,” he huffs. “We should get ready then.”

“Hey,” Yixing says, averting everyone’s attention to him. “Why don’t I sneak the alcohol down and stash it in my car, and we can go to karaoke after dealing with Wendy? Just us four?”

Chanyeol frowns. “Kyungsoo doesn’t really like karaoke…”

“We can go.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “I just need a few drinks in me.”

The room cheers.

 

 

Dinner is quiet and awkward and the opposite of one for the storybooks. Kyungsoo sits sandwiched between his roommates like usual as of late, but he couldn’t escape Wendy sitting across from him, or the unreasonably tempting way she rubs her feet against his ankles.

He thinks that alone, allowing her that, cancels out the effort he, Baekhyun, and Yixing put in to be boyfriends, sharing food, feeding each other, sharing soft kisses over even softer giggles… but he can’t stop. Any of it. By the end of dinner, Kyungsoo’s stomach is twisted up in the most complicated of knots, and he’s not sure anything or anyone can untie it.

Confusion, affection, uncertainty, _so much affection._

By the end of dinner, Wendy’s smile has grown more mischievous and Baekhyun has drunkenly blurted out their karaoke plans.

 

 

“We’ll figure out a way to make her leave,” Chanyeol promises under his breath as they enter their second destination, but Kyungsoo ignores him, helpless gaze on the sway of Wendy’s hips as she walks ahead of them, the swish of her beautiful hair as she observes their surroundings. 

As if she knows he’s watching her, she turns around with a smile, walking backwards as she speaks. “I’ve never gotten you to go to karaoke before!” She laughs. “Even though you have a such a beautiful voice!”

The statement catches his roommates’ attention from up front where they’re leading the way, hand-in-hand, both turning to look over their shoulders.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, smiling at the ground. “You know I have stage fright. I already told everyone else it’ll take a bit of alcohol to get me willing to join.”

“Drunk _and_ singing cheesy pop songs? I’m totally ready for this brand of entertainment!”

“Stop,” Kyungsoo giggles. “No, but seriously, if anyone records me I’ll kill them.”

That at least earns him a chuckle from more than just Wendy, so he takes it as a step in the right direction for improving the overall mood of the night.

They split the price of a room five ways and follow the worker that takes their money all the way to the end of the hall. “Bathroom’s at the end here,” he points down the only other hallway they can travel down. “There’s more vending machines down there too, but it’s usually not as stocked as the ones in the lobby.”

“Thank you, sir,” Chanyeol says, ushering them all into their room for the next two hours.

It’s dim with nothing but cheap disco lights bouncing off the walls, and plain with only a large L-shaped couch in the corner, a small coffee table, and the protective TV stand that houses the TV and microphones. 

Bottles clinking against wood reaches Kyungsoo’s ears, and then his attention is filled with a chattering Baekhyun asking what song he should do first, what song is Kyungsoo gonna do first, what about Yixing? They should do a song together, too! 

Everyone takes random seats to start, and Kyungsoo knows it’s random, because Wendy is next to him and Baekhyun seems particularly angry about it, but he’s easily distracted by Chanyeol choosing to sing one of his favorite songs, and jumps up to join him.

Kyungsoo knocks back shots of the closest bottle of vodka to offset the feeling of Wendy’s hand on his thigh.

He’s drunk faster than anyone, but Yixing isn’t far behind, and Kyungsoo honestly can’t tell if Baekhyun is drunk or just really feeling whatever song he’s currently singing.

Kyungsoo’s first song is a blur; he’s really not even sure he sang the correct lyrics considering how wobbly the words on the screen were, how could anyone read that? He stumbles back over to Wendy. Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, with her beautiful hair and beautiful _face,_ but he makes an unexpected detour when Yixing tugs on his arm, plopping Kyungsoo right onto his lap. 

Kyungsoo gasps just before Yixing kisses him. His cheeks are hot with astonishment and he feels unbalanced on Yixing’s thighs, but by the time Yixing is slipping his tongue between Kyungsoo’s lips, Kyungsoo is steady with his arms around Yixing’s neck and Baekhyun’s hands roaming Kyungsoo’s thighs, and _Yixing’s_ hands under his ass.

He’s a little bit in heaven, Kyungsoo thinks, despite Yixing tasting like rancid alcohol, because now, suddenly, Baekhyun is taking some of Kyungsoo for himself, dragging his face away from Yixing’s and kissing Kyungsoo with as much passion, as much fervor. He’s clearly been drinking too but he somehow tastes sweeter, or maybe it’s just the smiles Baekhyun keeps fighting back, despite the way he sucks on Kyungsoo’s tongue, his lips, like they’re his life source.

Yixing has just stolen Kyungsoo back for himself when Chanyeol’s slurred voice echos, booms, throughout the room. “Can you guys uhhhhh get a room if you’re gonna keep this up?”

Kyungsoo turns to see Chanyeol still holding the microphone against his mouth, an odd look on his face, but Kyungsoo gets distracted by his phone buzzing in his pocket, so he digs it out and holds it against Yixing’s chest to keep it steady so he can read it.

_meet me in the restroom?_

Kyungsoo swallows.

He glances at Baekhyun, who’s grinning at him, and Kyungsoo sighs, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath. Is this what he wants?

He types back, _yes._

He moves to get up, but Yixing’s grip on him tightens and he nuzzles into Kyungsoo’s neck. “Xing,” Kyungsoo grunts, pushing at Yixing’s arms. “I have to pee.”

“Ugh,” Yixing groans. “But I’m comfy.”

“Put Baek on your lap, then.”

“Ooooh, good idea.”

“Wait what—“

Kyungsoo frees himself and stands, wobbly on his feet at best, and glances around the room, surprised when Wendy isn’t there.

Chanyeol stops mid-dance and verse to frown at Kyungsoo. “Where’re you going?”

“Bathroom.”

“I’ll come with.”

“No.”

“We should use the buddy system.”

“To go down the hall?”

“What if something goes wrong?”

“I don’t need you to inspect my dick, you weirdo.”

Chanyeol whines. “That’s not even a little bit what I meant!”

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes. “You can buy me snacks.” He pulls out his phone. _men’s or women’s?_

_there’s only one bathroom :)_

Tucking his phone away, Kyungsoo walks out of the room, Chanyeol towing closely behind. They walk to the vending machine first, and Kyungsoo scans the options before waving Chanyeol off. “They don’t have my favorite candy in this one. Can you see if it’s in the ones up front?”

Chanyeol sighs, appearing torn.

“There’s only one bathroom, Yeol.” Kyungsoo gestures to the door. “I think I’ll be fine.”

Slowly, Chanyeol nods. “Okay. I’ll be back in a sec.”

Kyungsoo briefly thinks they’re _all_ a little too drunk.

Once Chanyeol is out of sight, he tries the door handle and finds it unlocked, so he slowly pushes the door open, only to suddenly be yanked inside and pressed back against it as Wendy locks it. 

“Kyungsoo,” she almost whines. “I fucking miss you so much.”

“I fucking—I miss you too. So much.”

Her hands squeeze his shoulders before slowly traveling up them, his neck, until her fingers are sinking into his hair. His eyes fall shut, lips parting just so. It feels unreasonably good to have her touch him like this again, even something as simple as this. “Kyungsoo…” She pulls until their foreheads are rested together. “I want you. I still love you. So, so much.”

“M-Me too…” His hands slide onto her waist.

“It hurts me to see you with them. It hurts when I’m right here, practically begging for you to take me back.”

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut, minutely shaking his head. “I don’t want to hurt you. I-I love you.”

“You do?” Wendy speaks against his lips now, so he can feel every word she says, every brush and every breath. It makes his knees weaker than the alcohol does.

“Of course I do. I’ve always—I never understood why you left me—“

“I was being stupid,” she whispers. “So stupid.”

Kyungsoo’s breath gets caught in his throat as her fingers scratch at his scalp. “It’s okay. I f-forgive you.”

Another whisper, “Thank you,” before she plants her lips against his firmly, making it clear she wants this, she wants Kyungsoo.

And fuck, has Kyungsoo missed this.

He’s falls into their old rhythm so easily, ready for her arm that hooks around his neck, for the leg that hikes around his hip, waiting for him to take initiative and pick her up.

He squeezes her thigh as he carries her across the room, cups her ass appreciatively, making her moan into his mouth, giving him an opportunity to taste her again, to nibble on her lips before he gently sets her down on the edge of the sink and lets himself be locked inside the cage her legs create. 

“Kyungsoo,” she sighs into his lips, and he eats it up, in complete disbelief that he has her again, and in complete belief that he’ll never be able to let her go again.

He keeps a hand on Wendy’s thigh as his other slips up the back of her shirt, humming at the feeling of her warm skin against his as she tugs his hair with her fingers. One of her hands is missing in action, but he can’t find it within himself to be too bothered, not when this is already more than what he expected from her ever again.

“God, I love you so much,” he whispers between kisses.

“Uh huh,” she mutters, guiding him to kiss her neck. “Love you, too.”

There’s pounding on the door, but they ignore it. Someone’s calling Kyungsoo’s name but he’s too busy listening to Wendy’s moans to care. “I’m so happy you changed your mind, princess,” he says between presses of his lips to her skin, slowly trailing down toward her chest, aware that she’s starting to unbutton the first few buttons of her blouse. He won’t take her here, not in a public bathroom, but it doesn’t mean he can’t shower her in appreciation, admiration for a little while. He could kiss her all over he’s so happy. He’s so fucking happy, and drunk, he doesn’t realize they’re wrapped in silence, that she’s stopped responding to his sweet nothings and no one’s yelling at the door anymore.

No one’s yelling at the door anymore, because it’s being unlocked with a key.

“Kyungsoo! Oh my god, why?!”

It’s Chanyeol, busting into the bathroom to save him but Kyungsoo doesn’t need saving—

Wendy laughs. “What are you, Park? His knight in shining armor?” She flattens her hand against Kyungsoo’s chest and pushes him away. He stumbles from the unexpectedness of it, but Chanyeol rushes over and catches him. “Whatever. I got what I needed.”

Kyungsoo suddenly feels like he’s suffering from whiplash staring at the woman in front of him as she hops down from the sink and brushes off her jeans, because she’s not the woman he was just swearing his undying love to, she’s not warm and sweet; she’s cold, haughty, indifferent.

The room spins while Kyungsoo processes what she said. “What do you mean, you got what you needed?”

She grins, but it’s unpleasant to see. “Now you’re a cheater just like me.”

Chanyeol’s grip tightens on Kyungsoo’s arm. “What the fuck.”

“W-What?” Kyungsoo blinks rapidly.

Wendy laughs again. “I wanted to show you that… hm, how do I put this? Sometimes what you have just isn’t enough.” She shrugs, leaning on her hands against the sink, nonchalant as ever. “Now you can’t talk down on me for cheating on you, because now you’re just as bad. Maybe worse? Two boyfriends, double the cheating, I don’t know.”

“You ch-cheated on me?”

“Oh, honey.” There’s that laugh again. “I meant what I said about hating being your girlfriend. Dating you for _so long_ was terrible. Besides, you get it now, right? You have two boyfriends! And you still wanted me! You get what it means to want more than one person! We’re the same!”

“We’re _not—_ they’re not my boyfriends.”

Wendy snorts. “Right. Get over that guilt quick, Soo honey.”

“I’m fucking serious.” Kyungsoo thinks he’s having trouble breathing. Chanyeol’s the only reason he hasn’t fallen over yet. “They’ve only been pretending for me, to protect me from you.”

“Well they certainly did a bang up job, didn’t they?” she sneers. “What? Are they too busy caring more about each other than you to keep you from sneaking off to see me?”

Chanyeol blows a tense breath through his nose. “What the _fuck_ is your problem?! First, you try to force some weird ass cheating revenge crime on him, and now you’re trying to plant some false shit in his head about the people who have completely bent over backwards to shield him from your fucking bullshit? Newsflash, Wendy, we’re not all cold-hearted bitches like you.”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo shakily scolds. “That was out of line.”

“No, it really wasn’t. And even if it was, I’m too fucking drunk to care. I’m tired of being quiet about this, I’m tired of her treating you like you’re dog shit on the sidewalk—“

“Classy, Park.”

“Shut _up,”_ Chanyeol vilifies. “Just shut the fuck up! Kyungsoo’s always been too good for you, you—“

“Th-This whole time…” Kyungsoo murmurs. “You were just trying to get me to cheat on my fake boyfriends? That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Wendy smiles, though there’s less amusement behind it now that Chanyeol has knocked her down a few pegs. “I’m happily taken.”

Chanyeol squints at her. “So you just cheated on that person now? Are you fucking stupid?”

“Was anything with you ever real?” Kyungsoo asks, weak, broken, tears welling in his eyes. “Did you ever even love me?”

“God, are we in a terrible romcom or something? Who says that out loud and isn’t completely embarrassed?” Wendy covers her mouth as she laughs. “Ugh, whatever. I guess we’re getting into the nitty gritty tonight. I liked you more before we got together. I liked my quiet, weird friend who would do anything I asked. Mostly, I’ve just always… used you.”

“Used me…”

“Yeah. I’ve always used you. Even used you to get off at summer camp. That rite of passage? I paid the older counselors to tell you that because I knew you’d never eat me out if I _asked politely._ But I had to know what those lips felt like. I wanted your cock, too, but you were too much of a scaredy cat to fuck me—“

“Okay, get the _fuck_ out, _now—“_ Chanyeol yells. Kyungsoo’s cheeks are streaked with tears. 

“Wait, wait!” Wendy laughs, her teasing grin nasty and manipulative. “I’m not done. I stayed with you for so long, darling Kyungsoo, because I thought you’d be better off in your career by now, I thought you’d be bringing in more money, but you _like_ your job and don’t seek promotions because you’re clearly a dumbass—“

“You _do not_ call him a dumbass—“

“So I started sleeping with your boss instead.”

Kyungsoo’s heart drops into his stomach. “S-Siwon?”

_”S-Siwon?”_ Wendy mimics. “Of course Siwon. Hotter, richer, more interesting all around. He pays me to let him fuck me during lunch hour sometimes. Have you ever had desk sex? It’s painful but _so_ fucking hot—“

“Get out,” Kyungsoo mutters.

“Sorry? I didn’t catch that.”

Kyungsoo points a trembling finger at the door. He can’t even look at her anymore, but the way he shouts is louder than he’s ever been. “GET. OUT.”

He doesn’t expect her to listen, but he figures she’s gotten everything she needed to say out in the open, she’s done all the damage she can do in the amount of time the universe and Kyungsoo’s stupidity allotted her tonight. He stares at the floor as she trots out and leaves the door open in her wake. “Toodaloo!”

Her indifferent, carefree laugh will haunt him for the rest of his life, he thinks.

Kyungsoo whips around, yanking from Chanyeol’s grasp, and punches the bathroom wall.

He cries out, legs crumbling under him over the pain that shoots up his arm, but again, Chanyeol catches him. 

“Soo, oh my god—“ Baekhyun suddenly exclaims from the doorway. “Our time ran out so we came— What happened?!”

“‘M gonna be sick—“

Chanyeol rushes Kyungsoo to the toilet, barely making it in time for Kyungsoo to upchuck everything he’s consumed in the last few hours and it fucking _burns._ He cups his throat with his good hand for lack of a better thing to do when he slumps down from the toilet, unable to stop wheezing. Unable to stop sobbing.

“Xing, go get him some water!” Another set of hands rests on him, rubbing, attempting to soothe. 

“I have some here—“ Rustling, footsteps. “I brought some in case Soo didn’t want to drink—“

A bottle is held up to his lips, followed by Baekhyun’s sweet, but shaky voice. “Just a few small sips, Soo. You can’t have too much.” Kyungsoo can only nod and do his best to comply. 

The water does help his throat, but not much can be done for the devastation wreaked on his heart.

Chanyeol pulls him into his arms at some point, engulfing him in long arms and soft hoodie material, slightly, gently rocking Kyungsoo back and forth as he gives the others a quiet, brief rundown of what happened. Kyungsoo only realizes this when his crying has died down because Baekhyun is cursing Wendy for breathing.

Everyone grows quiet, fuming to themselves in a karaoke business’ bathroom, and Kyungsoo feels like he should say something, but he doesn’t even know what that would be. Did he really just spend the last _decade_ in love with a girl who might as well have hated him? He loved her, he lived with her, he has a ring buried in a drawer in his room for her. And for what? This? Crying on the bathroom floor, drunk off his ass and miserable?

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun suddenly murmurs, gingerly taking Kyungsoo’s hand in his own. “Fuck. Your hand.”

Kyungsoo winces at the movement, hisses when Baekhyun grazes his fingers over his knuckles.

“I barely touched you. If it hurts that badly, we gotta take you to the ER.”

“Please,” Kyungsoo attempts, though it sounds like someone took a grater to his vocal chords. “I just wanna go home.”

Baekhyun sighs. “Can you move your index finger?”

Kyungsoo quietly cries out into Chanyeol’s sweatshirt when he tries to.

“It might be broken, Soo. Even if it’s just fractured… you need to see a doctor.”

“Fine. Whatever.”

It takes time getting out of the bathroom; Chanyeol and Yixing stay on either side of Kyungsoo, supporting his weight when necessary, while Baekhyun gathers all of the bags they brought in from the bathroom floor where Yixing left him, trailing closely behind them until they finally make it to the car.

Kyungsoo isn’t crying anymore by the time he’s seeing a doctor, but he also doesn’t feel like he’s really there either.

_Maybe this is all a sick dream._

He laughs, delirious, sardonic, when he’s diagnosed with one broken finger, and another fractured one. One broken finger for one broken heart. Who knew he even had the strength in him, huh? 

He pukes again when they finally make it home, and Baekhyun and Yixing fret over him endlessly until he’s showered aside from his broken hand, safely tucked in bed with a glass of water on the nightstand, and freshly sad, the events of the night, of his life, washing over him all over again the second Baekhyun takes him into his arms to hold him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Baekhyun asks quietly, sometime after the tears have been replaced by sniffles, and just as Yixing is joining them from his shower, sitting in the open space and rubbing Kyungsoo’s back.

“No,” Kyungsoo croaks.

“Do you want us to leave?” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Not yet. I need to be alone, I think, but… not yet.”

Baekhyun nods, kissing his head. “Do you want me to kill her?” That manages to force an unexpected snort from Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun giggles. “Mentions of killing cracked a smile. Noted, my dark-humored prince.”

Kyungsoo hums as Yixing lays down behind him, carefully wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist. “You said it, not me,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

The others’ chuckles eventually blend into the quiet, but Kyungsoo finds himself breaking it first. “I guess… everyone had plans tonight. What was yours?”

“Hmm?” Baekhyun hugs him a little closer.

“Someone said something about us being in a poly relationship wasn’t part of the plan… what was the plan?”

Yixing sighs. “We were going to steal her phone and find something to prove to you she had bad intentions, but she never let go of that thing.”

“Like literally it was either in her lap or in her hand the entire night,” Baekhyun gripes.

“I see. Chanyeol?”

“He’s still here,” Yixing answers, nuzzling closer. “He’s crashing on the couch.”

Kyungsoo nods, closing his eyes and trying to see anything but the cold expression on Wendy’s face. “I changed my mind,” he whispers, pain ripping through his chest. “Can you stay the night with me?”

Baekhyun’s already pulling the blanket over all three of them, while Yixing kisses the back of his neck. “Of course.”


End file.
